A Valentine of their own
by ThreeMagpies
Summary: A Revolution fic: Charloe, Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; A Valentine's day story – a follow on from 'Ride, ride my see saw', Bass and Charlie have been on the road for about a week on their way to Willoughby and are running out of supplies. The story is based on a mini prompt (Chocolate) from the Good Ship Charloe's Short and Sweet Valentine's day fic fest


**A Valentine of their own…**

A Revolution fic: Charloe, Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; A Valentine's day story – a follow on from 'Ride, ride my see saw', Bass and Charlie have been on the road for about a week on their way to Willoughby and are running out of supplies…

Mention of characters from the show including, Miles Matheson, the Patriots, the Bounty Hunters (Adam)… The story is based on a prompt from the Good Ship Charloe's 'Short and Sweet Valentine's day' page… Chocolate is involved here…

Rating M

**Author's note: **

Hi there and thanks so much for having a look at this… Please leave a comment if you have a moment, I love reading them…

I don't own any part of Revolution and am writing this purely for love of the show and its characters. There are some lines adapted from the relevant episodes of the show (some in different order and context though…)

**A Valentine of their own…**

Bass closed the nearly empty box of supplies, the full box having been kindly donated by the now ex-Bounty hunters – well, Adam was still alive as far as he knew but hopefully a long way away and not still hunting them… It was just after dawn and they were nearly ready to move out for the day's travel. Willoughby was just a little over two weeks away at the rate they were going… so they would need to find somewhere to stock up on a few essentials soon…

'Charlie…?' he called out… he wanted to get the horses hitched up….'What is it Bass…? Oh…shit… damn it…' the voice came from their campsite on the other side of the wagon where she was tidying up the remains of their morning meal... She came stalking round to him, face stormy… uh oh…he girded his loins – it sounded like she hadn't seen the funny side of his little joke; travelling with Charlie Matheson was proving to be the opposite of dull – in a whole lot of ways…'Bass Monroe, why do you always have to leave that little bit of coffee in the bottom of your mug…?' she lifted the front of her tank top out as evidence… a wet brown circle near her waist standing out clearly against the faded blue fabric… Bass raised his hands in surrender…'Hey, I'm sorry…I don't like the grits down at the bottom…' she glared up at him…'well next time don't leave it with your plate on top, tip it out ok…?' she grabbed the bottom edge of her tank top and reefed it off over her head… 'Where's my spare…? you did the laundry last…' he turned around to get it but it was too late – she'd seen his grin… she stood there, eyes narrowed, chest heaving – her breasts bouncing very fetchingly in their little bra cups… 'You bastard… ' Her eyes promising full-scale and imminent payback… 'You did it on purpose…' he couldn't help it… his grin widened into full-scale helpless laughter…. She marched up to him – all five feet nothing of her and started laying into him with her fists… which were so much harder than they looked…

He was laughing so much that she had him backed up against the wagon bed before he knew it; crashing into him so hard she bounced the breath out of him for a moment… 'Charlie…' he managed to gasp out, trying to stop laughing while he grabbed onto her waist in an effort to keep her still, her hair flying around his face, her breasts crushed against him…he picked her up and swung her around, sitting her on the tail bed of the wagon… her legs going around him with centrifugal momentum and pulling him in close… She wrapped her arms round his neck and met his lips in a kiss that melted his kneecaps… 'Just you wait Bass…' she whispered against his lips, reaching a hand down to tweak one of his nipples through his t-shirt then snaking it down to undo his jeans – his ever ready (for her anyway) cock begging her to hurry up… He reached down to do the same for hers and then yanked her pants down around her knees, her free arm hanging around his neck the only thing holding her up until she got her legs back around him… then he hoisted her up a little more and plunged home into her waiting, still wet from the night before pussy folds… Her gasps ringing in his ears as he pushed her butt back onto the worn smooth metal of the wagon bed with each thrust… She tightened her legs around him, her booted feet digging into the backs of his thighs as they came together in a rush of sensation that had them both hanging onto each other and the wagon doors, breath harsh and hearts thudding…

The days since the events at Pottsboro had been full of an almost delirious abandon… they'd drive for the morning, stop for lunch, rest the horses and have a quick fuck wherever they felt like it, then drive for a couple more hours, find somewhere to stop for the night, bed down the horses, catch something for the dinner pot and spend the rest of the night making love under the stars and the moon… It was as though they were in a sort of lovers dream… Charlie felt as though she was wandering in an endless haze of warm, muscled flesh, hot kisses and orgasmic rushes; she couldn't get enough of Bass, her cheeks were gently flushed and always slightly beard-burned, the same with the insides of her thighs… her clit pulsed all the time, her nipples were so sensitive that the slightest movement had them standing to attention and her lips felt permanently swollen and buzzing… Bass found that his hands were reaching for her at any opportunity, running his fingers through her hair, his hands pressing down her sides... his arm around her while he was driving… his fingers playing between her legs through her jeans while they travelled along, she'd sit close to him, one leg over his… He thought of her all the time and his dick was on permanent standby… At the same time though, he was even more keenly aware of the need to be careful and deliberately kept them to the back roads, away from towns and places where there were likely to be numbers of people… It was going to take longer to get to Willoughby – but it would hopefully mean that they could avoid trouble - at the same time it meant that they would be together for as long as possible…

They'd met no other travellers apart from a couple of farming types taking some horses to a local market a couple of days ago… Bass and Charlie had chatted to the men easily, introducing themselves as newlyweds heading to Austin looking for work and a new start…a story the two rough but friendly men had accepted without question, even giving them some of their home made whiskey as a wedding present…

…

Bass had found Charlie's clean tank for her and they were ready to head off for the morning's drive – The horses were hitched up and Bass had just got the wagon back up to the road from the spot they'd found beside the river when one of the horses pricked up its ears and whickered, looking up towards the road, its mate doing the same a short moment later… an answering whinny coming from around the next bend… Bass got out their binoculars, reached for the rifle kept just behind the bench driver's seat and Charlie loaded her crossbow… It was too late to try to hide now…

Bass looked at the approaching vehicle through the binoculars – it was in two pieces, a mishmash trailer made of bits of different vehicles fixed together with rope, bits of wood and metal attached by a long beam to a colorfully painted gypsy wagon with a brightly colored fabric covered hooped roof, flags and bits and pieces of fabric and hide hanging from the edges…. The whole thing pulled along by four large horses with what looked like a yearling colt running alongside, attached by a leading rein… There was a single man, dressed in dusty old leathers, heavy boots and a slouch hat, driving the team although it was possible that there were more people inside the wagon…it wasn't' travelling that heavy though…so 'Looks like a trader maybe…?' Bass passed the glasses to Charlie who put them to her eyes… 'Yeah…he's got pots and pans hanging from the back trailer, and I can see a few chickens in a crate on the back…' she gave the glasses back to Bass and lifted her bow…'Do you want to do the meet and greet Bass? I'll cover you…' he nodded, tipping his head towards the wagon 'keep an eye on the wagon Charlie…', then he wrapped the reins around a post in front of the bench and got down, going to the horses heads and lifting his rifle into a ready position…

The wagon came to a halt just within range of Bass' rifle… the adult horses calm but the young one obviously objecting… and the driver, a grizzled, bearded man in his early 50's, solidly built but looking fit and competent, calmly secured his own reins, spoke a few words to the horses and then held both hands up in the air…'G'day folks…' Bass nodded politely but didn't lower his rifle 'Hi there…you Australian?' the man nodded…'reckon I was… until the big black happened anyway…now...? I guess I'm just a human being like you …' still holding his hands up he slid down from his seat... heading for the young horse…'do you mind if I put my hands down to settle the little one, mate? He's a bit young to understand yet…' Bass lowered the rifle…'Ok…just go slow…' he tipped his head back at Charlie…'Me and my wife have learned to be extra careful the way things are these days…' the man nodded…running his hands down the colt's strong neck…the animal calming almost immediately…'You're not wrong there…these new khaki buggers are a bit on the smelly side if you ask me…' he met Bass' gaze directly…'You don't look like you're anything to do with them so I'm talking plain…am I wrong?' Bass looked him up and down…and lowered his rifle…'No, you're not wrong… do you want to come down here Charlie…?'

Charlie kept her bow loaded but jumped down off the bench to stand next to Bass… she studied the guy… there was something about him that she liked straight away…he had a sort of calm confidence that reassured her…Bass put his arm around her waist, being careful to leave her arms free to hold the bow… 'I'm Jimmy, this is my wife Charlie' …the man smiled at Charlie and lifted his hat for a moment, 'pleased to meet you both… I'm Daimo, Damian really, but everyone calls me Daimo…' he swept his arm back to indicate his wagon and trailer…'Travelling trader by occupation…' he grinned proudly…' you want it, I got it - if you've got the diamonds or something good to trade that is…' Charlie grinned 'we've got some deer and rabbit pelts…' he nodded, 'Always need those…people go through leather like it's nobody's business…' Bass brought out a little bag from his pants pocket 'We aren't rich but we're not poor either, we can afford to pay a fair price…' Daimo's smile widened… 'Well come on over then… let's talk business…'

…

A little later, with both wagons off the road, horses munching away on some grain in their nosebags… Bass, Charlie and Daimo were finalizing a deal on some grain, basic foodstuffs, including, wonder of wonders, some ground coffee from Mexico (expensive but worth it…), a few medical and other domestic supplies and some new, hand knitted socks for Charlie and Bass - theirs were getting beyond fixing…Daimo rarely stopped talking and they soon found out that he'd been on holiday in the US with his wife when the blackout happened, his wife dying shortly after in one of the many epidemics that ran through the cities like wildfire… He'd owned a supermarket franchise in Melbourne, Australia and was doing well for himself… The holiday was to have been a second honeymoon for him and his wife as well as a celebration of their success… He didn't know what had happened to the two teenage sons they'd left back in Australia but hoped for the best, he said they were good boys, tough… Charlie watched his face… he reminded her of Maggie…never knowing what happened to her children such a long way away, but trying to make the best of things…

A couple of years after the Blackout happened Daimo said that he realized that the people remaining would need supplies, so he started doing what he knew most about – buying and selling; travelling round the country…staying out of the troubles that he could see coming along the road…

Charlie found him to be good company; she enjoyed bargaining with him as much as Bass - who also enjoyed talking about the horses, the colt was destined to got to a horse breeder in Mexico… Horse breeding was becoming more and more important in the post blackout world, there was a lot of interest in good bloodlines and Daimo was obviously proud of the young horse… No one mentioned the Patriots by name but Bass got the distinct impression that Daimo didn't think much of them… avoiding them if at all possible, although he didn't say why, except that he'd seen some things on his travels... but it was obviously another reason why he was heading up to Mexico… The Mexicans were rich and strong; prosperous… he could make a good living there without having to live in fear of 'those Khaki bastards' as he referred to them more than once… He seemed on the verge of saying something to them a couple of times but didn't…

…

Business sorted and goods transferred, the older man invited them to have a glass of whiskey for the road and they sat on a couple of fallen logs near the back of his trailer…a dusty bottle on the ground in front of them and full shot glasses in their hands… Daimo chuckled…'Glad I met up with you folks…it's good to do business with people who don't try to stab you in the back while they're trying to cheat you in the front… so I'll drink to your health…and happiness…' he drained his glass, Bass and Charlie doing likewise, then he reached for the bottle, filling their glasses for another round…His light blue eyes sparkled across at Charlie…'Its easy to see that you two newlyweds are having a good time and I like to see that…' Charlie's eyebrows shot up and she glanced over at Bass who shrugged innocently… Daimo got up and walked the couple of steps to a hessian box with a metal container on the top, set into the back of his trailer….'I'm right aren't I…?' Bass made a non-committal noise and Charlie blushed… He laughed…'don't be shy… you've got that glow about you, anybody with eyes could see that you're head over heels in love…' And opening one of the sides he took out a plain wooden box… 'So I've got a present for you…and I won't take no for an answer...' he shot a glance at Bass who was opening his mouth…'real love is rare these days…and you're a lovely couple…'

He brought the box back to the log and sat down… 'Now I know its not February 14th yet but as my last name just happens to be Valentine, I reckon every day is bloody Valentine's day if I want it to be, so … I've got a friend a couple of stops back who makes these for me for a few special customers…' Charlie was looking mystified but fascinated…Bass was just looking fascinated…. 'As it happens though, the couple who were going to have these as a wedding present are no longer…' he cleared his throat… 'Well, let's say they're no longer in the mood…' He opened the box and there, inside, wrapped in red foil and resting on a bed of straw…were two flat, heart shaped objects, each about 2 inches wide, joined together at one side to form two joined hearts… Bass looked at them in awe… 'Is that… Chocolate…?'

Daimo nodded 'Kept nice and cool in my trusty Coolgardie over there…' Charlie wasn't sure if she remembered what chocolate was but Bass looked pretty excited… She was more interested in how it was kept cool…'What's a Coolgardie…?' his eyes crinkled…'Well lovey, it's a way of keeping food cool when you don't have any electricity… works on evaporation, I've got a spare made up ready to go… and I'm sure we can work something out…' Bass nodded absently, his mouth was still watering looking at the chocolate, he hadn't had any for, well, years… He smiled when he thought of Charlie's likely reaction when she tasted it… Daimo handed the box to Bass… 'Here… put it in the shade until we get your fridge going…' he got up and went back to the wagon… searching under some tarps and coming out with a square object almost identical to the one he'd taken the chocolate out of… 'Here you go… just keep water in the top tray, the hession bag hanging down over the sides, let the wind get to it and Bob's your uncle… everything's kept cool and nice…' He set the box down then reached for the bottle of whiskey again…'now how about we have another drink to celebrate…?'

…

Several more drinks later and with the wooden box safely in it's new home in the Coolgardie now in the back of Bass and Charlie's wagon, they were all ready to head back on the road…

Bass offered his hand and Daimo shook it, his grip firm, hand strong and vital… Charlie offered hers and he shook it with a smile… 'Thank you Daimo…' Charlie found herself offering him a hug as well as the handshake and he accepted it in a very Miles like way…a sort of 'if it makes you happy but I'm not really a huggy person…' stoicism…she laughed…'It's been great meeting you…' he nodded…'Same here love…' his expression became serious and he looked meaningfully at Bass…'I've got a very bad feeling about these Patriots, Jimmy, and some other things too… There are some weird things are happening around the place…' he shook his head and sighed…'and if I could offer some advice, you and Charlie here should get as far away from all of this as you can…' Charlie reached out for Bass' hand and he took it…'We've got family round here Daimo…we've got to stay and help them out…' she didn't want to say too much but felt she had to say something… he nodded 'Can understand that…' he turned and headed for the front of his wagon…'Take care though won't you…? Maybe I'll see you again sometime…' he glanced back at them….'and happy Valentine's day…'

…

They had driven for a few hours when they found a good place to camp for the night… again by the river, a flat, grassy area with a steep drop down to a sheltered valley, a water fall into a deep pool providing a natural shower and a great bathing spot… Bass was already picturing showering under the falls in the morning light…

They had fallen into an easy routine in setting up the camp; tethering and tending to the horses and the tack was usually Bass' job, while Charlie scouted the area for rabbits, deer and other forage, never going too far…then they started the fire for the evening meal, set up the bedding, ate and then had the night for themselves… This night though was a bit special… they had some extra provisions, which had made their dinner a bit of a celebration…

'That was lovely Bass…' Charlie put her tin plate into the washing bowl and leaned back against Bass' shoulder… they were sitting on their bedrolls around the fire, leaning back against one of the front wheels of the wagon… Bass finished his own meal and put his plate down… he reached his arm up and gathered Charlie in close… 'Sure was…' He sighed in satisfaction… the moon was high, the stars were bright and there was a little breeze… and after the heat of the day, it was a gorgeous night… Charlie rested her cheek against Bass' firm chest, savoring his clean, male scent; she brought her hand up and slipped it in under his shirt to the smooth skin beneath, loving the feel of his muscles moving under it… then slid her hand up the strong column of his neck to the curls at the base of his skull…and started pressing little kisses around the base of his neck… 'What about the chocolate Bass?' she asked in between kisses… He smiled, reaching out for something that rustled… 'I've got it right here Charlie…

She looked at the red wrapper, the color flickering in the firelight like little flames… 'I don't know that I can remember what chocolate tasted like…' he sighed lightly… his chest lifting her up with his breath then gently dropping her down again, she rubbed her head against his shoulder…it felt so good lying here like this…'It's like…well…its like…chocolate…' She sat up and stared at him sternly…'That doesn't help, Bass… open it up and lets eat it…' he looked at the joined red hearts…'It's a shame to break them open… I mean look at them, they're together…' Her gaze was softer now…she had realized some time ago how much of a romantic this supposedly hard and angry man actually was and she could see what was happening, he was worried that breaking the chocolate hearts might be a sign of something, that it might mean breaking them up…'Bass Monroe… Are you feeling sorry for two chocolate hearts…?' he shrugged… 'I can't help it, Charlie... they look sort of…nice together…and once we open them up they're… well, they're gone…' she twisted round to face him… taking his face between her hands…'Maybe we can eat a bit of each one in turn – and then they'll be in us together… and we can keep the heart wrappers….' He smiled…'Ok, I think I can live with that…' she pressed a kiss on his lips… 'Then lets do it…or they're going to melt…'

Bass unwrapped the top of the hearts and they each took a bite of each heart… Charlie tasted the chocolate and her eyes opened wide, she licked her lips to get any bits that had stuck there…'Oh my god, Bass that's… that's wonderful…' Bass was grinning widely as he looked at her face…'thought you'd like it…' he was loving it himself… whoever had made it had done an excellent job… it was thick and intense and wonderful… The taste of chocolate took him back years to celebrations, to cakes and chocolate bars… hot chocolate…licking chocolate body cream off lovely bodies… Which gave him an idea… 'Take your clothes off and lie down Charlie…' She looked puzzled although her lips were twitching into one of her wicked grins….'What are you thinking about Bass…?' he sat up…tipping her off his chest… 'You'll love it Charlie, I promise…' She chuckled… 'Okay…' She pulled her tank and bra off then shimmied out of her jeans and pants…Bass was already out of his clothes… impatiently watching as she attacked her boots… then, he patted her bedroll, right next to his… 'Lie down Charlie…'

Charlie lay flat on her back and Bass gently opened her legs, moving between them…chocolate hearts in his hand… he smiled down at her then placed the chocolate hearts between her breasts, gently peeling off the wrapper so that it retained it's shape, then leaning over and placing it carefully back in the wooden box, closing it. Then he turned back to Charlie and leaned forwards, positioning himself so that his chest was above hers, taking her hands in his and stretching them above her head… Charlie brought her legs up around him, she could feel his cock, the warm curls between his legs and the soft roundness of his balls against her thigh and the underside of her ass and her clit pulsed sending a surge of sensation up her body… she gasped and he brought his head down to kiss her, pressing the chocolate hearts between their bodies…

He shifted his chest from side to side over hers and she felt the chocolate melting and slipping between them and over her breasts… Bass let go of her hands and held himself above her, his arms straight… laughing at the expression on her face… 'Now they're mixed together Charlie, and nothing can break them apart…' Charlie looked down at the messy brown, gooey stuff on her breasts and then up at a similar mess on his chest… 'Yeah…but Bass, I thought we were going to eat it…?' he laughed again, his whole body vibrating against hers… 'We are…' he leaned down and licked a line of chocolate from her breast… she gasped…'Oh…' he licked another line, this time grazing her nipple with his teeth… Her back arched up and her legs tightened around him… her eyes caught his…wild and wide… 'My turn…' he tilted his hips and the tip of his cock found her centre… 'Ok…' He drove into her, his chocolate covered chest coming in close to her reaching tongue… she caught a long line of chocolate, so sweet but with the tang of salt from the sweat on his skin… so delicious… He pulled back again, diving down to get his own sweet reward from her breasts, then back in to her, for her have her taste of him…Charlie found herself lost in the taste and smell and sensation of Chocolate covered Bass as he drove in then back out… then the rhythm of fucking took them over and the chocolate was forgotten…. their bodies twining together in a frenzy of sweat and release…

Afterwards…lying together looking at the stars…circling oh so slowly overhead... Charlie found a spot of chocolate that she'd missed on Bass' chest and leaned over to lick it off… 'mmn…that's so good, maybe we'll be able to find some more…' the chest rumbled under her…'We'll ask in the next town Charlie, someone's bound to know where to get some…' She looked puzzled… 'What is Valentine's Day anyway? And why have chocolate hearts and things…? I mean I can understand about the romantic stuff and that's great but who was Valentine…?' Bass shrugged beneath her… 'I'm not really sure Charlie, I think he was supposed to be a patron saint, a sort of protector, of lovers, … It was a big deal back in the day… people gave flowers, sent letters, got married or engaged… it was a sort of celebration of love I guess…' 'Oh… That's nice…' she reached over and kissed him… 'So we met our own Saint Valentine… ' Bass pulled her into a hug…' I guess we did…'

Nearby, although neither Bass nor Charlie saw them, several fireflies flickered and fluttered around the lower branches of a tree, moving in complex patterns, circling around each other… their green lights casting strange glowing trails… Then, they were suddenly gone…

…

AN: Well, I think I got it finished just in time to make Valentine's day (for a lot of the world anyway…) I hope you enjoyed it – and the day…

I really enjoyed giving Bass and Charlie their own Valentine… love to all and to all the best, Magpie


End file.
